A Prelude to Darkness
by I-Kitzune20
Summary: [Prequel to RE Evolution: Dawn of Destruction] AU- Shippo comes across something he was not supposed to have seen and barely escapes with his life intact. These dark creatures, of which he has never seen before, are up to something. What that something is remains to be seen. Full Summary inside.


**AN: This multi-crossover story is the prequel to** _ **RE Evolution: Dawn of Destruction**_ **, and the only reason I made this is to fill in the blanks on what happened three years prior to the events of that story. It's not much, but this one-shot serves as the beginning prologue for RE Evolution: Dawn of Destruction.**

 **NOTE:** There will be a couple of name drops, references, and/or cameos other franchises in here; however, they're pretty minor.

 **Summary:** AU- In which Shippo comes across something he was not supposed to have seen and barely escapes with his life intact. These dark creatures, of which he has never seen before, are up to something. What that something is remains to be seen. They have big plans, and those plans involve not only people living on the planet but the planet, Earth, itself.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. The only things I own are the OCs that will appear in this story and the story itself.

* * *

 _A long, long time ago when planet Earth was still young and humans, animals, and dinosaurs of all kind were still new and roaming around the world in this universe, there were other beings that existed alongside them. These creatures were different from them. They came in the form of spirits, fairies, pixies, sprites, demons, elves, dwarves, vampires, werewolves, unicorns, dragons, mermaids, griffins, chimeras, gnomes, and imps, but there were many more. They all mingled with the humans, animals, and dinosaurs yet still kept their distance as their otherworldly presence and powers or magic can sometimes have an adverse effect on them._

 _Some of the humans, however, felt threatened by them. The ones born with powers or abilities beyond their wildest dreams, which were the mikos, monks, sorceresses, sorcerers, mages, witches, and wizards, went to war with these creatures. The battle between the magical humans and supernatural beings lasted for many centuries -five at the most- and many have died, including the innocent bystanders, from both sides, and animals that didn't want no part in the war. The dinosaurs, on the other hand, died from impacted meteors from outer space and became extinct._

 _The ones who survived joined together and tried live out their lives peacefully. Many have settled down and started their own families, thus creating the first kind of half breeds. Unfortunately, in some places, the half breeds in general let alone the copulation between regular humans and supernatural brings or magical humans and supernatural beings were not accepted. As a result, all of them were treated horribly. Some were even beaten, raped, tortured to death, and/or murdered in cold blood._

 _As time went on, the population of regular humans and animals dramatically increased whereas the population of half breeds, magical humans, and supernatural beings decreased, almost to the point of extinction in fact._

 _Despite the fact that regular humans and animals now dominate the planet, there are still some magical humans and supernatural beings out there, alive and well. Only they're in hiding, watching over the world as it grew and changed before their eyes from afar._

 _History and magic became lost over time and died out. Everything from then on changed. For better or worse, no one knows. The magical humans and supernatural beings became nothing more than myths. They were mere bedtime stories that were read to the little girls and boys._

* * *

* **THE PAST [A Few Centuries Later]***

* * *

 _Dark, gloomy clouds filled the blood red sky as a heavy shower of rain poured down on the vast land of greenery below. It was a field that stretched far out into the valley, filled with illuminating boulders that flashed a lavender-blue color every so often and many colorful, wild flowers that danced from side to side. Leaves from nearby trees as well as pollen from the flowers were blown into the air as a sudden gust of wind swept through the field. They flew sporadically in sky for a few moments before they dropped down to land on the rooftops of a massive citadel-like mansion built within a large shine, which had two roaring waterfalls flowing down the sides of a mountain and forming into a river that ran through the grassland valley._

 _Untouched by time itself as it had survived through the change of Earth, this particular area, despite how utterly beautiful and eerily creepy it looked, originally belonged to a joint group of royal vampire, elven, and demonic families hundreds of years ago until a mysterious and unknown illness plagued the village, robbing them of their lives._

 _Soon after that, strange shadowy alien-like beasts from an entire another universe appeared in their alien high-tech ships. They landed before the few that had survived, enslaved them, and claimed the land as their own._

 _For years, the shadow alien beasts not only revamped the land to their liking and expanded it, but they oversaw those who, unfortunately, wandered their way here from a dark tunnel only to end up either dead or captured._

 _These disappearances and deaths became a cause for concern when it started to attract the attention of the officials and locals living in nearby villages, and in order to hide their existence, they were forced to create a powerful barrier that not only made them and their land invisible to the outside world, but it was guarded by an unknown entity they made a pact with. The entity was a dark one that gave off a foreboding vibe._

 _All of this discouraged the people from checking the place out because in their own words "the area was creepy and haunted". Plus, there was a dead end inside that empty dark tunnel now._

 _Since then, there haven't been any incidents. Over time, people slowly started to forget about the tragedies and went about their lives, ignoring the dangers that lurked just beyond their homes and the, supposedly, dead end tunnel._

 _This made everything a lot more easier for the shadow alien beasts as they would freely walk about the land and some even went as far as to travel into the outside world and across different continents around the whole world, cloaked in human or animal skin to perfectly blend in with the inhabitants of the planet, when they couldn't ignore the drive of wanting to see and discover what Earth was all about. Those who weren't as daring and adventurous stayed in their homes, behind the protection of the barrier, but still observed the world from a distance with their highly advanced technology. They were learning, adapting, and discovering the good, bad, and ugly._

 _As time went on, nothing has changed. The earthlings continued to live in bliss, ignorant of the shadow alien beasts living amongst them. The beasts conducted whatever business they had in the shadows, thoroughly enjoying their new home and new lives on this planet._

 _No contact was made, not even as the alien beasts watched the humans, magical humans, animals, and supernatural beings destroy their precious planet and kill each other in cold blood through war, famine, corruption, and bioterrorism. "Foolish mortals" were their thoughts. The earthling mortals take everything for granted, and if they can't wake up and see what's happening in front of them, then they deserve to have it all taken away from them._

 _Death is the only thing that will be waiting for them in the end. The strong shall survive and thrive in the new coming age of this planet while the weak shall perish and vanish into nothingness. Only those who are worthy enough in their eyes deserve to be reborn into something new and stand by their side to rule over the surviving earthling mortals that will be left alive after the planet's been thoroughly cleansed and reset back to zero._

* * *

 ***THE PRESENT [Some Time Later in the Year of 1987]***

* * *

Drip . . . Drip . . . Drip . . . Splash . . .

Small hurried footsteps were running across huge water puddles that layered the destroyed streets of an urban town, little ripples in the water being produced by every step our mysterious runner has taken. Without looking where he or she was going, the person tripped over a face down trash can and went flying into a mud puddle in a dark alley. More footsteps came rushing in and seven shadow alien beasts, reaching about nine feet something, suddenly appeared. They all growled and huddled around the figure on the ground, blocking out the only escape route of this alleyway. Apparently, they had been chasing this person all the way from their land to here after he or she came across them hanging out at the entrance of their barrier in the dark tunnel.

The seven shadow alien beasts had a few various animal-like features, making each of them uniquely different from one another, while the figure on the ground was a human male no older than fourteen with unruly, shoulder length auburn hair with five side bangs, pierced ears, and turquoise eyes. He wore a black and green-white colored sleeveless hoodie jacket, a sleeveless turquoise turtleneck, an expensive looking silver necklace that had a blue diamond embedded in the center, some black jeans, and black sneakers. He also had all kinds of little bleeding cuts and bruises that littered his body from head to toe; however, the one that stood out the most was a large scar running down from the right side of his forehead, over his right eye, and stopping on his right cheek.

One shadow alien beast with silver-red eyes and canine-raven features from the group stepped forward and pressed down on the young man with his foot, relishing the scream of pain from the human.

"We've got you cornered little brat! There's nowhere for you to run or hide from us," he sneered then smirked in amusement at the shocked look on the boy's face, probably thinking that they weren't capable of speaking at all and was now surprised to find out this little discovery.

"What the hell do you monsters want from me? Please don't kill me! I swear I didn't see or hear anything! I won't tell anyone-" the young boy's pleas fell on death ears as he wheezed in pain from the sudden increase of pressure on his chest.

"What should we do with the human anyway? He's of no use to us," one fat beast, a male, asked.

"I say we should just kill the brat. He did spy on us after all, and we can't have him run off and tell everyone. The rest of the planet doesn't need to know of our existence just yet," another in the crowd, this time a female, suggested with a growl.

"Yeah!" the rest of the shadow alien beasts hollered in agreement.

The auburn haired teen shook in slight fear at the thought of dying horribly from these monsters, and before he could utter any words, the pressure was lifted from his body; however, his relief was short-lived as he was yanked from the ground and raised up in the air by the collar of his jacket.

"Well kid, it looks like your time is up," the silver-red eyed beast said solemnly and raised his free claw up, positioning it in the direction where the mortal's heart was located at. "I'll admit, you're one of the only few humans in this world who gave us such a hard time in a long time. It was an impressive feat for one so young such as you. Still, it was not good enough . . ." he continued, shaking his head before looking straight into the earthling's defiant eyes that held a spark of anger in them. "Don't worry though. I'll make your death quick and painless. You won't even feel a thing."

Pure panic and desperation shined in his turquoise eyes as the boy saw the attack coming straight towards him. Then, something amazing happened.

"I . . ."

For reasons unknown, the diamond in the boy's necklace began to glow and emit a bright white light. Then, the light traveled all across his body until he was fully engulfed by it.

". . . don't . . ."

Time seemed to have stopped as his ears slowly grew until they became pointed.

". . . think . . ."

Then his teeth sharpened until they turned into fangs and his human nails turned into claws.

". . . so . . ."

The alien beast's silver-red eyes widened as he saw the changes and felt a powerful magic releasing a particular type of aura belonging to a being he hadn't sensed -let alone seen- in a long time. Seconds later, he spied a blur of movement from the man's clawed hand and was too late to stop what happened next.

"Fox Fire!"

A raging inferno leaped from the man, consuming the canine-raven beast as he screeched in agony and quickly dropped him to the ground.

"Noooo!"

The young boy looked up, letting out a few coughs while doing so and stumbled back to avoid getting touched by his own attack. He sat there, watching with triumph as the burning monster fell to the ground, the blue-green flames jumping off from him and shooting towards the other beasts, engulfing them in a fiery blaze as well.

"That worked pretty well," he mumbled, ignoring how their dying screams rang in his sensitive ears. ' _Still . . . how did I revert back to my normal demonic self? The powerful magic of the concealment seal on my necklace should've prevented that._ '

The auburn haired fox demon decided to ignore his wounds for now –they'll heal on their own later- and slowly got up from the ground. He dusted the dirt and mud off himself the best he can and ran from the alleyway without looking back. If he did, he would've spotted the pile of ashes from the shadow alien beasts' remains. Well, all except for one that is.

 **xXXXXXXXXx**

The room was dark with the exception of the two giant monitor screens bolted in the wall and the smaller one of a highly expensive laptop. They were the only resource of light as well as the only computers in the room turned on at the moment. Each screen displayed a different picture. The one on the left showed a video feed of Tokyo, Japan while the one on the right showed a video feed of a massive rust colored space station with a built-in satellite underneath in the depths of outer space.

The laptop screen, however, showed two windows: the first one on the left was a movie he finished watching ten minutes ago and the second one on the right was, to his embarrassment, a three month old email -that he hadn't even touched yet- with a file document attached to it.

"I am so late reading this . . ." a tall man with long hair murmured, resisting the urge to slam his head on the desk. "Well let's see what it says then," he said with a sigh as his violet-red eyes skimmed over the words on the screen.

 _I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Leader-sama, but the people you've assigned for us to spy and gather data on disappeared off our radar. They somehow managed to detect us and flee the area. I'm afraid that our cover has now been compromised, and since they know of our existence, they'll start telling the rest of the world._

 _'Those blasted imbeciles!_ ' the man's eyes flashed in hot anger and his hand twitched.

He inhaled sharply through his nose, barely holding himself back from smashing his computer to pieces, and held his breath for a few seconds before he exhaled. After a couple of more times from doing this, he was calm once again and continued on from where he left off.

 _Despite the lapse in our mission, we've uncovered everything there is to know so far about these particular individuals. Strangely enough, one of them that you were interested in, the kid with red hair I believe, her aura flared up for a split second. It's kinda hard to explain, but she didn't feel like a regular human being for those first few seconds. She most definitely didn't have any sort of powers beforehand. I managed to get a glimpse of her powers for a few seconds before they completely disappeared._

 _'What?_ ' his confusion was evident from the way his brows furrowed. However, they shot up in surprise once the man read the rest of the message.

 _It's possible that she could be one of_ _ **those**_ _types of people. I'm not sure, but I think the girl's powers stayed dormant until we appeared. At least, that's what I think._

' _Interesting . . ._ ' a smirk lit up his face.

 _Anywho, down below is a report containing all of the information regarding these people. I hope this will be of some use to you and our plans, Leader-sama._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Umbra_

 _General of the Main Commanding Branch Army_

' _Hmm?_ ' he looked underneath the attachment and saw a small note.

 _P.S. Just between me and you, Leader-sama, I really and truly do believe that these particular individuals are pretty worthy. In the mean time, I will personally continue my mission and collect more data on her and the others then send you their updated files in the near future._

' _We shall see about that,_ ' a dark grin crossed the man's face as he clicked on the attachment and opened up the file. He sat back once the document popped up and read the contents of the report.

" **Age:** 8 years old, **Sex:** female, **D.O.B:** 1979, **P.O.B:** Colorado, U.S., **Blood Type:** O, **Height:** 4'3, **Weight:** 54 lbs,etc . . ." he mumbled in slight boredom and continued to read the file. "For someone so young, she does seem to have a good grasp on her powers," he sighed in slight disappointment. ' _I'm actually curious now. What is she really? What other kind of powers does she have?_ '

At the bottom of the report was more information he didn't care too much for, so he skimmed through it until he came across a photo of her that had been enhanced and fixed.

A young girl with multi-colored blue eyes and shoulder length hair faced the camera with a shy smile on her face and had done a peace sign to whoever took the picture.

"Claire Redfield," he grinned as he read her name next to the picture, and the man had to admit as he looked over the red haired child once again, she was pretty adorable.

The next couple of pages covered the other subjects such as Linda Wong, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Sōhei, Kimiko Tohomiko, Jack Spicer, and Mary Ann, but before he could get the chance to read any of them, he caught movement on the left screen wall monitor out of the corner of his eye.

The man looked up and saw a black blur speeding through the trees and being chased by a navy blue-mixed with light blue blur along with a black-green-mixed with yellow blur and a red-white-mixed with black blur in Tokyo, and he raised a brow in confusion.

"What the-" he blinked in shock then shook his head with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm not going to even question what I just saw now . . ." the man looked over towards his file cabinet near him and spied his cell phone sitting there. He decided that he was going to put off reading the rest of the files, including Claire's, and just wait until his general gets all of the information.

"Ah-ha . . ."

An idea suddenly popped into his head, and with a slight grin on his face, he reached over to pick up his phone and dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Lux, I hope you and your men are done with fixing the machine," the man looked up and checked right wall monitor screen just in time to see the space station shift and transform. The middle bottom panel opened up to reveal a rail cannon that was inside as the panels on the sides of the station slowly rotated upward.

"Actually Leader-sama, we finished it about an hour ago and just got done notifying the guys and Master over at the space station. We were about to call you next but . . ." the lieutenant was quick to respond back then trailed off near the end, hoping that the man got the hint.

Luckily for Lux, the leader did.

"I understand . . ." he paused in thought for a few moments before speaking again. "There is something that I want you to do after you fire the machine."

"What is it?"

"Find Subjects Little Sparky, Spy, Little Miko, Little Monk, Little Firefly, Little Tech, and Little Huntress for me will you?"

"You mean Redfield, Wong, Higurashi, Sōhei, Tohomiko, Spicer, and Ann? But sir, I thought General Umbra-"

"I want you to assist him with his assignment. Is that a problem Lieutenant?"

"N-No."

"Good. Everything will be made clear real soon. Understand?"

"Yes, Leader-sama. It will be done."

"Thank you."

The man swiped across his screen and hung up his phone. He slid the device down in his pants pocket then stood up from his seat to shut off all the monitors. "Time to get this show on the road!" he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and threw it on as he was leaving out the door, and he shut it behind him.

 **xXXXXXXXXx**

 _ **BOOM!**_

The deafening sound of thunder echoed loudly, breaking through the silence of the night as flashes of white lightning could be seen traveling through the dark clouds. All of this can be watched from the high towers of the gate entrance in front of the citadel, and that is exactly what someone is doing right now.

A short man with whitish-blond hair and emerald green-red eyes stood from slouching against the cold wall and oversaw the shadow alien beasts finishing up the preparations for the movable canon machine below. It didn't take too long to build but the purpose of this machine was to taint the air with a special poison that will be released in the form of raw energy waves, and this was only a small part of their plan leading towards their grand goal.

He took one look at his cellular device and put it away before he jumped down from the tower.

"The machine is ready to fire I assume?" he asked, landing perfectly on his feet and startling them from their work.

"Yes it is, Lieutenant Lux!" one alien beast from the crowd replied.

"Good. Fire it now," Lux commanded.

"Roger that."

Three of the shadow alien beasts ran over to the machine and typed away on the keyboard pad while a fourth one activated the switch by pulling a lever on the side and turning it to the right. They all watched as the machine beeped and hummed to life before shifting upward. The engine roared as power started to slowly gather and rise to the top inside the barrel. Then, a resounding boom came as a particle beam was fired straight into the atmosphere then fell from the red sky in waves of invisible energy.

' _Now the whole planet will soon be exposed to this radiation and become infected . . ._ ' Lux silently laughed in his mind before turning to his men. "You guys keep an eye on things from here while I head out and go complete this errand for Leader-sama."

"Another mission I suppose?" one of them asked.

"Yes," was all Lux said before he vanished from the area in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you guys liked it even if it was a bit short.**

 **I know that Shippo wasn't featured that much in here since we only got like one scene with him, but I wanted to focus more so on these creatures as this is where some of the more important figures make their first official appearance. They (the important ones) will make a return appearance in** _ **RE Evolution: Dawn of Destruction**_ **.**


End file.
